Invisible Fist
=Basic Information= Greetings friend, Are you looking for employment? Perhaps your dagger or sword hasn't be put to proper use in some time? Is your purse a little too light for you? Then perhaps we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. We are a newly formed problem-solving company. What makes us different, you ask? We are not interested in shedding our blood in needless wars. We are more inclined to take on work that our clients wish to keep under suspicion, and the results kept quiet. If this sounds like something you can adhere to, then we should talk. ((OOC: We're a roleplay group in Wiccana, just getting started in a new game, but have a long history in others. If you're a roleplayer looking for a good home, and are 18 years old or older, please contact Rasos, Talaren, or Sakkra for further details.)) One of the questions that has come up is "What does it mean to be part of Invisible Fist?". Well, I think it is a good question to answer, and wanted to write it down so anyone interested in us can see them. I'll break them down into Out of Character values, and In Character values. Out of Character Values: These relate to the players behind the keyboard, how we work together behind the scenes, what it means to play the game, and how we conduct ourselves with other players in the game. 1. We play the game to have fun. Somewhat obvious, but sometimes we forget to do this in the course of all the stories, roleplay, and frustrations we deal with every day. We all pay our subscriptions for a reason, and that's to enjoy a game with our friends. Invisible Fist is a guild created specifically for people to have friends and enjoy the game together. If someone isn't having fun, then we need to take some time to remedy that. 2. We are a roleplay guild. First and foremost, the fun we all want the most is to tell a good story with our characters. That is the purpose of Invisible Fist is to have fun with roleplaying. Yes, enjoying the content of the game, going on quests, raiding, and pvp are all things we have an interest in to some degree or another, but our *primary* type of fun is roleplaying. 3. Real life always wins. This is a game. If someone has to go afk to fix dinner, has a child that needs attention, or has to log out early for work, there is *never* any problem with doing this. We respect the fact that our players are real people, and their real life has a priority over game time, and that means our time together is transient at best. Nobody should feel bad for needing to take care of something away from the keyboard, and we want everyone to respect that. 4. We respect each other and all other players. No matter what our characters do or feel, we as players are a cut above the average player. We strive to take the high road whenever possible. We do not engage in flame wars. We do not pick needless fights. We do not use derogatory phrases or try to joke about sensitive topics. There is plenty of ways to laugh, let off some steam, or otherwise vent without resorting to gay jokes or making fun of people. 5. We contribute to the group as best we can. Whether it is helping out on an instance run, farming materials for the city, or lending an ear to a guildmate who is dealing with a real life issue, we are there for our friends. We each have our strengths and weaknesses, though, and not everyone is going to contribute in the same ways. We respect our players' time and differences, and simply appreciate our guildmates being there to have fun with us. 6. We don't share drama. If there is a problem between players, they should try to take things to tells and work them out as the adults we all are. If someone feels uncomfortable doing this, then let an officer or elder know, and we'll work things out with people without mentioning names. Guildchat or public places are not acceptable forums for airing personal grievances. Guildchat is for having fun, sharing jokes, or organizing events. 7. We are storytellers. The focus of what we enjoy is telling a good story through roleplay. Each of us can contribute in various ways. Whether that is leading an epic story and organizing all the players, or just contributing to smaller interpersonal dramas, we all strive to tell a good story with our friends. Writing little vignettes or drawing character portraits are also great ways to contribute and make the world we are building come to life. 8. We are inclusive. We are not the only RP guild in Wicanna, nor do we ever want to be. There are a variety of playstyles, stories, and characters out there, and we want as many of them to have a positive experience with us as possible. We strive to include non-guildies in our stories and events, and be a leader in the RP community. 9. We value our reputation. We have a very solid reputation as both great players and characters, and everything we do in game needs to continue to reflect that. When someone sees the Invisible Fist tag over a character's head, they should immediately know that character and player will be respectful, creative, and a lot of fun. Our reputation is very important, so we treat non-guildies with the same respect, discretion, and maturity as we treat ourselves. 10. We have a sense of humor. Whether it is a good fart joke, or giving a guildie a good-natured ribbing for that rather embarrassing mistell in guildchat, we love to laugh. Everything that is said should be taken first as the most positive light that it can be. We strive not to take things personally, and to be a good sport when people are having fun. Most of us play the game to destress from real life, so taking everything with a good nature and a smile is very important to us. When in doubt, treat it as funny and move on. In Character Values These are the things our characters value, and what Invisible Fist stands for in the world of Hyborea. The company's leaders hold these values dear, and strive to pursue them at every opportunity. Other characters may or may not fall in line perfectly, but if they are to be successful in the organization, they should not oppose anything here. If they do, they may need to join another organization. That's not to say things can't be worked out. It is roleplay after all, and all characters can change, but these are the central IC tenets of what Rasos, Talaren, and Sakkra created, and you can expect all three to hold every member to that standard at all times. Invisible Fist is *not* a good choice for every character. We as players respect that, and there are no hard feelings if a character needs to move to another guild for story or RP reasons. The same is true if a character is asked to do so. Invisible Fist is an in-character organization, and everybody that is in it works for the company in some fashion or another. Alts are welcome to join if they also can fit into the guild's IC values. If they do not, then talk to an officer or elder for a recommendation for another guild to place them in. 1. We are a problem-solving company. We are not mercenaries. We do not have a military structure. We do not plot things for power or money. We solve problems for a living. This can be anything from rescuing a kidnapped dog to solving a mystery that could threaten the world. This leaves us open to take on tasks other organizations may find beneath them. It also allows us to employ specialists, such as investigators, scholars, spies, and diplomats. 2. We value freedom. We share a common belief that everyone should have the opportunity to pursue life as they choose. We do not condone things such as forced slavery, conscriptions, kidnappings, blackmail, or sorcery that forces people to do things against their will. This also means we respect the free choices of those around us, and if someone chooses to serve another as a servant, that is fine. We value freedom for everyone, from the dockworker to the kings of the land, and will intervene if a threat to that is imminent. 3. We uphold justice. We are not brigands or bandits. We do not steal, assassinate, or scheme. We strive to make the world a better place through honesty and fairness. There are times when the greater good may call for less-than-forthright actions, but we do not resort to such things unless the need is great. In the end, the good people of Hyborea can count on us to do what is right and just. 4. We deal with others fairly. We do not provide a service without being able to complete our tasks. We treat our customers with respect and deference, and we treat all our associates and strangers with the same courtesy. We do not speak with dishonesty unless the greater good is at stake, and we treat every person we encounter with respect and dignity. 5. We will show courage and nobility in all things. We are not cowards, nor will we stand for threats against any of us. We will draw our swords when needed, and we will do our best to defend that which we hold dear: our family and our values. We will engage our enemies with both courage and cunning, and we will be vigilant in our pursuits until the threat or job is done. We will not, however, be drawn into needless acts of violence. We will not be tricked into fights with mere insults, nor will we be taunted into dishonor. 6. We are together as a family. All members of the company are more than friends. We risk our lives and fortunes together, and we live or die by the faith of our companions. We are as a clan, dedicated to each other in a common purpose. Though at times we may disagree or argue amongst ourselves, no outsider dare threaten one of us without all of us standing at their side. We bleed the same blood as we share the same values, and none make shake our dedication, love, or respect we share for one another.